inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 361
Secrets is the 361st chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Sango and Inuyasha free Taichi from the Hitōkon's possession. *Kohaku kills the Hitōkon. Sango then tries to talk with her brother, but he runs away. *Hakudōshi tells Kagura she should release Goryōmaru from his prison cell. Synopsis * Inuyasha is pursuing Taichi, who is still under possession by the Hitōkon. He finds this hunt annoying because if the demon hadn't possessed a child, he'd have been able to kill it by now. He also shouts back "Hey, Kohaku!, you're tailing us, aren't you?! You can't fool my nose!" Kohaku is surprised he noticed, and Sango becomes worried when she learns he is following them. Inuyasha asks Kohaku if he's going to try and kill them when they help the child, if that is what Naraku wants. Kohaku thinks to himself "No! I just..." But he can't state his objections or true objectives aloud, since he still wishes to keep it a secret that his memories have returned. He uses the chain on his Scythe to catch and drag Taichi back to the ground, at which point Sango grabs some powder from under her armor and tosses it at Taichi. The powder forces the Hitōkon to abandon Taichi's body. Sango tells Inuyasha to catch Taichi, while she goes after the Hitōkon. Inuyasha delivers Taichi to his father, and Kohaku looks back and silently apologizes for involving Taichi in his problems. * Later at a meadow, it appears that the Hitōkon has now possessed a boar-demon, however Kohaku quickly slays it and then finally kills the Hitōkon demon itself. Then Sango appears behind him. She asks him why he didn't run away when they came, also asking if he was trying to help that boy. She wonders to herself if he still has a trace of human soul under Naraku's spell, unaware of the fact that his memories have returned. She tries to approach him but he tells her "Get back!", raising his weapon. He says "Naraku ordered me to hunt demons. I'm just doing my job." He then throws his scythe at her Hiraikotsu, disarming her momentarily, asking her not to follow him. He runs away, making his escape into the woods. *Sango returns to the group, and Kagome asks her why she let Kohaku go. Sango responds that even if she were to keep him by force, she wouldn't know how to handle him, since he's still under Naraku's spell. Kagome agrees, but finds it odd that he stopped to help Taichi, as it was such a kind thing to do. Meanwhile, Kohaku is running and thinking to himself that he can never go back to Sango, not after all the sins he's committed. He thinks to himself he has to kill Naraku with the very same hand he killed his own father with. He also holds one of Gakusanjin's crystals of demonic energy, but the aura in the crystals hasn't diminished once. "Where in the seven hells could Naraku's heart '''be'?!"'' *At the cliffside temple, Kagura is guarding Goryōmaru, although there are other lesser demons outside his cell. Goryōmaru uses his killing light to kill the demons, he then absorbs them into his deformed arm. Kagura asks him just what the hell he is. "Why is Naraku keeping you locked up? Why is he giving you captured demons?" Then, Hakudōshi appears. He says "If you want to know, Kagura, release him from his cell." Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters